Der legendäre Krieger Syrielmon
by Chibi Anitschka
Summary: Ein erneuter Hilferuf aus der Digiwelt erreicht Takuya und seine Freunde. Doch was hat ihre neue Mitschülerin damit zu tun? Das Tor öffnet sich zu einem neuen Abenteuer.


Hallo da draußen! Ich hoffe ihr habt alle viel Spass mit meiner Geschichte.

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keine Rechte an Digimon Frontier. An keinen Charakteren, keinen Landschaften, gar nichts. Nur die Charaktere, die ihr weder im Manga oder Anime finden werdet, entsprangen meiner Fantasie. Genauso wenig verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Sie soll einfach nur Spass machen.

Charaktere:

Kanbara Takuya – Takuya Kanbara

Minamoto Kouji – Koji Minamoto

Shibayama Junpei – J.P. Shibayama

Orimoto Izumi – Zoe Orimoto

Himi Tomoki – Tommy Himi

Kimura Kouichi – Koichi Kimura

Maeru Saiki – "Sai"

Kapitel 1: Das fremde Mädchen 

„Ah! Verdammter Mist!", schrie Takuya und stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf, als er merkte, dass seine Bahn schon bereits vor 10 Minuten abgefahren war.

Und zwar ohne ihn.

„Klasse! Perfekt! Wunderbar! Und das wo ich sowieso schon so spät bin. Argh!"

Wirklich. Das Glück hatte es heute nicht gut mit ihm gemeint. Zuerst hatte er fast eine Viertelstunde verschlafen, dann war er beinahe die Treppe runter gefallen, ohne Frühstück aus dem Haus gerannt und schließlich hatte er nun seine Bahn verpasst. Die Nächste würde erst in 12 Minuten gehen. Viel zu lang für ihn!

Takuya hätte sich ohrfeigen können für seine Schusseligkeit. Man hätte doch meinen müssen, dass er sich seit den Abenteuern in der Digiwelt verändert hätte. Wenigstens in diesem Punkt. Doch weit gefehlt.

Seufzend holte er sein Handy hervor, drückte einmal auf die Wahlwiederholung und wartete. Kurz darauf war eine vertraute weibliche Stimme am Telefon zu vernehmen.

„Orimoto."

„Izumi? Hi ich bins Takuya. Du ich hab meine Bahn verpasst, sag der alten Schreckschraube bitte bescheid."

„Takuya! Das ist das vierte Mal diese Woche. Frau Ishimoto wird dich noch sitzen lassen, wenn du so weitermachst. Sind dir zwei Wochen Klassendienst etwa noch nicht genug?"

Ein Junge begann im Hintergrund sarkastisch zu lachen.

„Natürlich nicht. Sonst würde er sich ja mehr anstrengen, wenigstens einen Tag pünktlich zu kommen."

„Ah Kouji! Halt dich da raus! Also Izumi. Wir sehen uns in einer Viertelstunde."

Noch bevor seine Freundin etwas erwidern konnte, legte der Braunhaarige auf und steckte sein Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche.

„Oh man.", dachte er und begann seine Schritte in Richtung Fahrkartenautomat zu lenken, als er merkte, dass er sich noch nicht einmal eine Karte gezogen hatte.

All seine Gedanken drehten sich nur um eine passende Ausrede für seine Mathematiklehrerin. Die Bahn war zu früh abgefahren. Nein. Das würde sie ihm nicht glauben, zumal Kouji und er mit der Selben fuhren und sein Freund bekanntlich schon in der Schule war.

Ein Hund hatte ihn angefallen. Quatsch. Dann müsste er sich erst das ganze Gesicht zerkratzen und darauf hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust.

Während er lustlos und mit gesenktem Kopf auf den Automaten zuging, bemerkte er jedoch nicht das junge Mädchen, dass auf ihn zugerannt kam. Und es kam wie es kommen musste.

Köpfe prallten mit einem lauten Knall zusammen und beförderten ihre Besitzer auf den kalten Steinboden.

Während Takuya sich nach wenigen Sekunden wieder gefangen hatte, saß das Mädchen immer noch am Boden und hielt sich ihren schmerzenden Kopf.

Sofort war Takuya auf den Beinen und streckte ihr seine Hand zum Aufhelfen entgegen.

„Es tut mir leid! Ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Nichts passiert.", meinte das Mädchen und ließ sich lächelnd von Takuya aufhelfen.

„Ich hab ja schließlich auch nicht aufgepasst. Hast du dir auch nicht weh getan?"

Besorgte azurblaue Augen trafen auf verwirrte Haselnussbraune. Vor Takuya stand ein Mädchen in seinem Alter. Ungefähr 13 oder 14 Jahre alt mit langen roten Haaren und schwarzen Strähnen. Sie trug eine schwarze Hose und Jacke, darunter ein gelbes T-Shirt und weiße Turnschuhe. Um den Hals trug sie eine silberne Kette mit einem Anhänger in Form eines kleinen Engels.

„Ach was! Bei meinem Dickschädel. Da passiert so schnell nichts.", meinte Takuya lachend.

Sein Blick fiel auf die ausgekippte Tasche, die das Mädchen bei ihrem Zusammenstoß hatte fallen lassen. Schnell kniete er sich hin um sie wieder einzuräumen, da entdeckte er etwas, dass nur wenige Zentimeter aus der Öffnung der braunen Tasche hervorlugte. Er erstarrte.

„Das... das ist doch... unmöglich.", dachte er und sah das Mädchen geschockt an.

Diese wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht, was los war, doch dann bemerkte auch sie den Gegenstand, den Takuya nun in den Händen hielt. Beinahe panisch packte sie ihre restlichen Sachen zusammen, schnappte Takuya den Gegenstand aus der Hand und rannte in Richtung Bahnsteig davon.

„Entschuldige. Ich hab es eilig.", rief sie ihm noch zu, bevor sie in der Menge verschwand.

Wie erstarrt sah Takuya ihr nach, auch als sie schon längst zwischen den vielen Menschen verschwunden war.

„Dieses Ding vorhin.", dachte er.

„Keinen Zweifel. Das war ein D-Tektor."

---

Wie ein Wilder rannte Takuya den großen Flur entlang zu seiner Klasse und kam mit einem lauten Quietschgeräusch vor ihr zum Stehen. Vorsichtig lugte er durch das Fenster in der Türe in den Klassenraum. Seine Lehrerin stand an der Tafel und schien mit leisen Tippgeräuschen eine mathematische Gleichung darauf zu schreiben. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Klassenkameraden. Er erkannte Izumi vorne in der dritten Reihe und Kouji hinten in der Fünften. Der Platz neben seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund war leer. Und zwar als Einzigster. Bis auf den Platz neben Izumi, der aber schon seit zwei Jahren frei war.

„Oh nein. Fehlt denn wirklich keiner außer mir?", dachte Takuya und seufzte tief.

„Na ja. Vielleicht kann ich mich ja ... ."

„Nichts da junger Mann!"

Der Braunhaarige erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als er die raue Stimme seines Klassenlehrers hinter sich hörte. Leider hatte er den letzten Satz laut ausgesprochen und genau das wurde ihm nun zum Verhängnis.

Ähnlich eines Roboters drehte er sich um und blickte dem älteren Mann ins Gesicht.

„Ah. Herr Aoyama. Ich äh... ich wollte gerade... he he he."

Irgendwie wollte kein anständiger Satz seine Lippen verlassen. Warum bloß immer in solchen Momenten!

„Kanbara Takuya. Das ist schon das vierte Mal diese Woche. Ich habe langsam aber sicher deine Zuspätkommerrei satt. Ab marsch ins Klassenzimmer!"

Gegen die strengen Worte seines Klassenlehrers war Takuya noch nie angekommen. Somit öffnete er niedergeschlagen die Türe und spürte alle Blicke, die sich in dem Moment auf ihn richteten. Einige seiner Mitschüler fingen an zu lachen, andere zu tuscheln und wieder andere schüttelten nur den Kopf. Eine von ihnen war Izumi.

„Ah Kanbara Takuya. Wie schön, dass du uns heute auch noch beehrst. Fräulein Orimoto hatte mir ja schon bescheid gegeben. Setz dich auf deinen Platz. Ich werde nachher mit Herrn Aoyama besprechen, wie wir dich bestrafen. Klassendienst scheinst du ja zu langweilig zu finden.", sagte seine Mathelehrerin und deutete auf den leeren Platz neben Kouji.

Niedergeschlagen trottete Takuya zu seinem Freund, ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und legte seine Tasche auf den Tisch vor sich. Ein lauter Seufzer entwich ihm, während Kouji ihn nur leicht hämisch lächelnd ansah. Keiner von ihnen richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden Lehrer, die sich anscheinend wild unterhielten. Plötzlich räusperte sich Herr Aoyama und alle in der Klasse waren still.

„Entschuldigt, dass ich euren Unterricht weiterhin stören muss, aber ihr werdet ab heute eine neue Mitschülerin haben. Komm rein."

Alle Blicke wandten sich schlagartig zur Türe. Alle bis auf Takuya, der im Moment wirklich andere Sorgen hatte, als eine neue Mitschülerin. Doch als sich plötzlich eine bekannte Mädchenstimme erhob und verlegen allen einen guten Morgen wünschte, sah er schnell auf.

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Vor der Klasse stand das Mädchen, mit der er heute Morgen am Bahnhof zusammengestoßen war. Wieder erhob sich die Stimme des Klassenlehrers.

„Also. Dies ist Maeru Saiki. Sie ist 14 Jahre alt und mit ihrer Familie neulich hierher gezogen. Am Besten stellt sie sich selbst vor, ich muss noch in eine dringende Lehrerkonferenz."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und ließ das Mädchen vor der ganzen Klasse und der fremden Lehrerin alleine. Sie kam sich vor, als würde sie wilden Tieren zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Schüchtern wanderte ihr Blick durch die Reihen, bis sie Takuya erblickte.

„Das ist doch der Junge von vorhin.", dachte sie bei sich und lächelte leicht, bevor sie fortfuhr.

„Also mein Name ist Maeru Saiki und ich bin 14 Jahre alt, wie ihr schon gehört habt. Eigentlich werde ich nur Sai genannt. Meine Eltern und ich sind erst vor drei Tagen hierher gezogen. Vorher habe ich eine Weile in Italien gelebt."

Die Mathelehrerin lächelte, als das Mädchen endete.

„Sehr schön Saiki. Willkommen in unserer Klasse. Bitte. Setz dich doch da drüben neben Izumi. Dann können wir auch mit dem Unterricht fortfahren."

Etwas eingeschüchtert setzte sich Sai neben das fremde Mädchen, die sie nur fasziniert ansah.

„Hey Sai. Du hast auch in Italien gelebt?"

„Du... etwa auch?"

„Ja. Man ist das cool! Endlich eine Seelenverwandte. Wenn du Fragen hast, du kannst immer zu mir kommen, ok? Am Besten zeige ich dir nachher die Schule, ja?"

„Gerne.", sagte Sai etwas geniert.

Ihr Blick wandte sich zu Takuya, der gerade dabei war einzuschlafen, würde ihn ein schwarzhaariger Junge nicht andauernd von rechts anschupsen.

„Entschuldige Izumi. Wer ist der Junge dahinten?"

„Das? Ach. Das ist Kanbara Takuya. Der faulste Junge der ganzen Klasse, aber er ist trotzdem in Ordnung. Er ist ein Freund von mir."

„Und der Junge neben ihm?"

„Das ist Minamoto Kouji. Ebenfalls ein Freund von mir und von Takuya. Er hat einen Zwillingsbruder, der aber leider in unserer Parallelklasse ist. Sein Name ist Kimura Kouichi."

Abermals fiel Sais Blick auf Takuya und sie musste sofort kichern.

„Kanbara Takuya also."

---

So. Das war das erste Kapitel. Ich weiß, ist noch nicht besonders spannend, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden! Ich hoffe ihr hattet trotzdem Spass!

Chibi Anitschka


End file.
